


Undercover Pleasure

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cyber sex, Future, Harry Styles - Freeform, Internet, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Lube, M/M, Masturbating, Porn, Strangers, X-Factor, You & I, anonymous, bed, dream - Freeform, exotic, fetus larry, larry stylinson - Freeform, pillows, under cover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fetus Larry getting their rocks off by having cyber sex with a stranger :)</p><p>(The typo's are meant to be there 'cos, you know, they're typing and masterbating at the same time! LOL)</p><p>Enjoy and let me know what you think :)</p><p>Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Pleasure

Harry and Louis are in the X Factor house, alone in a bedroom with the door locked.

  
They can hear other people softly here and there, but they're in their own little world so don't bother paying attention to any of the noises.

The room is semi dark with the curtains and blinds drawn, but sunlight seeping in through the cracks at the corners.

Suddenly, there's a ping from the computer screen.

"Hi, ASL?"

"Hi, 19 M uk" Louis replied. "U?"

"31 m ireland" the stranger replied. "Wat u look like hun?"

"Do u watch xfactor?" Louis typed to the stranger.

"Kinda a bit old but I see ads n stuff. u?" Came the reply.

"Yeah, I keep up 2date a little with the shows...Tan, blue eyes, lt brwn hair, rock solid 7inches ;) How bout you bebes?" Louis laughed to himself, feeling his length tingle just a little.

"Mmmm, u sounf like a cutie ;) I'm 5'10, blk hair, hazel eyes, althltic bod, n getting hard for u solid 7 inchs ;)"

"No-one can have your inches but me!" Harry says, watching the reply come through on his boyfriends laptop.

"Mmm, no-one's going to have them either" Louis replies, leaning across to the younger Harry, sqeezing his knee and giving him a deep, sloppy, horny French kiss.

They kiss passionately for a few moments and both start to feel their cocks throbbing when another message pings onto the screen.

"You got cam?" the Irish stranger asks.

Harry and Louis look at each other, still with their hands on one anothers thighs. Harry squeezes Louis' thigh and runs his hand down to his knee and back again, this time going a little closer to Louis' ever hardening cock. Louis smiles, Harry raises his eyebrows in agreement. There are no words needed, they get each other and totally understand what the other is thinking.

"Yeah, my boy is here 2 ;) Tht ok?" Louis types quickly.

"2 4 the price of 1.... course is ok!" comes the quick response.

"K. jus give us a mo to undress, get hard 4 u. U get ur kit off too" Louis replies, typing to go as fast as he can!

"Already naked hear. wat ur boy look like?"

Louis doesn't need to turn his head to look at Harry, he can see him in his minds eye 24hrs/day.

He wants to reply to the stranger that Harry has the most amazing, sparkly green eyes and he could stare into them all day.

He wants to talk about the floppy, dark brown curls that hang around his face and sometimes get into his eyes that Louis loves to brush aside.

He wants to describe in detail that Harry has beautiful, pale white skin that surrounds his equally beautiful lanky frame.

He wants to go on and tell the stranger about Harry's cute little dimples and his heart warming shy smile and his caring heart and his loving arms and his and his protective, jealous nature over Louis and....

Harry takes the laptop "green eyes, dk brwn hair, taller than him" he types.

"Big cock baby? u hard? u guna suck each other 4me?" came the eager questions.

"big enuf, thick :) not hrd yet, takin clothes off. u hard gorgeous?" Harry replies while Louis strips, tossing his clothes carelessly on the floor as he does.

Harry is sitting on the end of the bed, the laptop on his lap.

He's watching Louis, his baby, his boy. It was only a few months ago that they met, but already they've made a lifetime commitment to one another. A promise to always be together.

There are not the right words to describe their relationship, Harry muses to himself with a goofy smile on his face. He can't put it down on paper, can't doodle the right cartoon, doesn't even know how to _think_ it perfectly to himself, their relationship just IS.

Louis see's Harry watching him and bends down to grab his crotch, now naked except for the socks on his feet. He plants another sloppy, wet Frenck kiss on his lover and starts to pull his jumper over his head "C'mon..." he says with a smile, lips still locked on Harry's "...off!"

Another message pings onto the screen just as Harry gets his jumper and shirt off, messy curls flopping in his eyes.

"U boys ready or ya got cld feet on me?"

"We redy, just gota set cam up on table, 1sec" Louis replies, taking the laptop off Harry's lap and placing it on the desk opposite the bed.  
It's a small room, so it's still close enough that they can lean over and type without actually moving off the bed,

"Get ya pants off Haz" Louis commands.

"Yeah yeah, just remember to point the cam down a little so he can't see our faces!" Harry chuckles.

"Ha ha, yeah, can you imagine the headlines? Secretly gay boyband members on reality tv show accidently show faces during web cam sex with stranger! They'd have a field day!" Louis laughs but knows it's the truth, so he makes sure the cam is facing to their torso's and down only.

+

Their counterpart's image suddenly appears on the screen and they are so pleased!  
  
He looks like he has an exotic Middle Eastern background. He's more than athletic, they both think with a smile.  
He's fit in more ways than one.  
  
He's sitting on a kitchen chair, his ripped abs on full display. He has a slight tan all over and obviously looks after himself. He's toned and lean but seems to be just the right size for his build. His shoulders are broard and his biceps are full, so they move up and down each time he moves an arm.  
  
His hair is the classic floppy style that is popular at the moment but a little shorter than most and shaved on one side. His hazel eyes are very light in colour and framed by dark, thick lashes and set in a beautifully chiselled face with amazingly high cheek bones.  
  
He only has a small amount of hair on his chest and it trails down to his snail trail that leads to his beautiful, thick, hard cock.  
  
He's already slowly stroking his member when the boys' image pops up onto his computer.

"Where u faces?" he asks.

"Tell 'im we're shy Haz" Louis says.

Without hesitation or protest, Harry does as his boyfriend asks and leans forward to type with his right hand, his left gently wrapped around his semi hard-on.

"We shy. but least u can c the gd bits :) " he hurries and then leans back next to Louis on the single bed. They're leaning against the wall that the bed is next to, both slouching a little.  
Harry places his right hand on Louis' thigh, kneading it a tenderly.

This seems to excite their viewer and another message pops up onto the screen almost immedietly.

 "u gona giv me a show? suk each other off 4 me!" he begs.

Harry and Louis know that wont be happening because then he'd see their faces and probably recognise them, but they have no trouble wanking each other.

They've been having sex together since only weeks after they met, so touching one another is not new for them.  
  
Louis is already hard, his penis bobbing freely on his stomach while he waits for Harry to get hard.  
  
Louis is always hard first, but he has the patience to wait for his boy to be ready and they always cum together.  
  
Louis notices a little pre cum on his slit, so he wipes it off with his left thumb and puts it in Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry loves the taste of Louis, so he licks it off eagerly.

Harry is holding his penis a little tighter now, pumping his hand up and down the shaft a little faster, rougher.  
He smiles over at Louis who leans over and sticks his tongue in Harry's mouth and moans a little.

Another message pings onto the laptop, reminding them of their viewer.  
"U gonna say sumthin?" he asks.

Louis leans forward, still turned on, but a little annoyed at the constant requests for attention. All he wanted was to watch someone wank while he and Harry did the same.  
"Shoulda just got a porno" he almost grumbles to Harry as he types a reply.

"We coulda made our own" Harry replies with a cheeky smile showing his deep set dimples.

"no talkin just watch" Louis taps out on the keyboard and then leans back again, getting settled against the wall and grabbing hold of his cock in his right hand.

 +

After masterbating side by side for a few moments, Louis reaches his left hand across and starts giving Harry a hand job. Harry simply puts his hands on his own thighs and watches Louis work his magic!  
  
Harry's stomach starts to move in and out more rapidly with his breathing and Louis starts to move his hand quicker, and with a tighter grip.  
  
Louis still has hold of his own penis in his right hand and though he is also stroking himself, he's not as close to climax as Harry.  
  
Haz asks Lou to stop going so fast because he doesn't want to cum just yet, and his boyfriend does as he's asked.  
  
Harry reaches across to Louis and cups his balls in one hand, giving them a soft stroke as he does.  
  
Louis starts to moan a little and gasps between gritted teeth "Aaahhh, you know I love it when you do that!"  
  
"Ha ha, that's why I'm doing it" Harry teases and leans across to give his man a long deep kiss.

A message appears on the laptop and they both turn to look at it.

"That was so hot plz do more" they read, and see that their stranger friend is wanking eagerly.

For a few moments they just sit and stare at the screen, each touching both themselves and one another.  
  
Their exotic beauty has a full grip on his rock hard penis and both Harry and Louis like what they see.  
  
He's got pre cum starting to drip onto his fingers and they see a little bit flick onto his thigh.  
  
His abs are moving in time with his hand, in time with his ever heavier breathing.  
  
He's licking his lips, smiling at them, trying to be sexy.  
  
At one point he blows them a kiss which is what breaks the momentum and starts them paying attention to one another again.

Harry desperately wants to take Louis fully into his mouth, but they can't risk being found out, so he'll have to be satisfied with masterbating each other.

"Kiss me Lou" Harry begs.

"Mmm, course" Louis replies and leans over for a kiss.

Their kissing gets sloppy as their self masterbation gets rougher.   
  
They start moaning into each others mouths and turning their bodies to one another, starting to reach out to each others bodies as they do.  
  
They don't even notice when another message pings onto the laptop screen.

"OMG so good boys pls kep goin 4 me :)"

Their viewer seems to be happy with just watching now and this pleases Louis especially.  
  
He has eyes only for Harry and wants to pay him full attention, so has nothing left for anyone else really.

"Turn 'round Haz" Louis says.

Harry turns over on all fours, excitedly waiting for Louis to enter him.  
Louis gets on his knee's behind Harry and shuffles a little closer, his hard cock poking Harrys butt cheek.

"oh yesss this good" a messages appears on the screen, reminding Louis that they don't want their faces seen.

"Shit!" Louis panics leaning behind them and grabbing a few pillows to place next to Harry.

"Mmm, good idea" Harry says knowing exactly why they'd been out there.

Louis gets even closer to Harry, grabbing onto his hips as he does.  
  
His breathing gets a little heavier, pre cum starts to dribble a little out of his penis.  
  
He gently puts his cock head against Harry's ass hole and pushes in a little.

Harry gasps in pain a little which reminds Louis about the lube he put under the bed pillows earlier.  
  
He reaches behind them yet again and finds it tangled up in the sheets.  
  
There's a squishing sound as he squirts a little onto his hand and rubs it against Harry's opening.

Finally ready and in position, Louis again places his head against Harry's ass hole.  
  
This time there is less friction because of the lube, but Harry still arches his back as Louis enters him.

On the computer screen, their viewer is in full masterbation, excited almost to the point of climax.  
  
He can tell the boys are young from their slight frames and the little bit of puppy fat they both have, but it's clear to him they're both experienced and into what is going on.  
  
He's rubbing his own pre cum from his fingers into his mouth, his own musty smell an even bigger turn on.  
  
He's got his hand pumping furiously up and down his member while twisting it from side to side and reaching his pinky to brush his balls each time he does.  
  
He tries to make a mental note to get the boys' names so they can meet again, but he's so horny right now, it hardly seems like he'll remember!  
  
He's moaning to himself, wishing they were actually Skyping so he could actually hear them too.  
  
He's talking to the computer screen a little, telling them to turn a bit here, enter harder, suck his cock etc and thinks to himself that he'll have to have a night out soon so he can meet a real person to fuck!

+

Louis pushes Harry's head down behind the pillows so their exotic friend can't see his face and pushes his whole, long cock into Harry.  
  
Harry's back arches more, he grimmaces and gasps for breath, but he loves the feeling of his man fucking him hard.  
  
Louis pumps in and out of Harry hard and fast. His own breath is becomming more rapid, his spine is tingling, his toes are curling.  
  
"Oh god Haz" Louis is panting.  
  
Harry is grabbing at his cock to wank at the same time as being pounded.  
  
He's trying to steady himself on his elbows, but Louis is so vigorous this time that he's finding it a little difficult.  
  
Louis balls are slapping against Harry's arse. They're both sweating, panting, their breathing getting deeper, harder, faster and raspier.  
  
Louis has both hands on Harry's hips and he reaches one forward to grab Harry's hair. He yanks it back a little too rough but Harry isn't complaining, he likes Louis taking control.  
  
"You like that?" Louis asks.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Harry replies with a fake American accent.  
  
This only seems to excite Louis even more. He slows down a little and starts concentrating on how hard he's fucking his boy instead.  
  
He's pounding so hard into Harry that the bed starts to hit the wall in unison.

They don't care if anyone can hear though. They're so in the moment they wouldnt even notice someone walking into the room, nevermind what people are doing in other rooms!

Harry starts to feel cum dribbling from his cock and onto the bed sheets.  
  
It's mixed with his sweat, lube and Louis' cum that's seeping into his arse and dripping out again.  
  
Harry's face is scrunched up, his head still pulled back by Louis "oh fuck...I'm cumming" he almost screams.  
  
Harry sounds like he's in pain, but there's a fine line between pleasure and pain, and he's walking on the right side of it.  
  
He reaches a hand up onto the wall to stable himself and arches his back a little closer to Louis.  
  
Louis leans closer to Harry and finally lets go of his hair, grabbing hold of his little bit of hip fat instead and squeezing.  
  
This always excites Harry and he's cumming in seconds.   
  
Cum shoots onto the sheets and on Harry's thighs.  
  
Louis reaches for Harry's penis and masterbates him a little so he gets an extra few seconds of pleasure.  
  
Harry's orgasm is so good he's almost crying.  
  
His body jerks a couple of times against Louis and a couple of drops of cum land on Louis' fingers which his licks up.

Louis pushes Harry back onto all fours and and removes his penis from his tight little arse. He masterbates for a few seconds and ends up cumming all over Harry's arse and back, his cock slapping Harry's butt cheeks.

Louis leans forward and wraps himself around Harry's back, his hands clasped over Harry's chest.  
  
He peppers kisses on Harry's upper spine and neck, their breath slowing down in unison.  
  
He nibbles a couple of times on Harry's shoulders and feels his flaccid cock slip between Harry's butt cheeks and rest there.  
  
Harry is still panting a little and has a smile forming on his face.  
  
"How do you do that to me every time?" He asks cheekily, a laugh in his question.  
  
"I just do" Louis answers as a message pings onto the laptop screen.

"boyss u wan watch me now that so horny i wanna xcum now too " they read and see their friend still sitting there, masterbating and watching them.

Louis leans over and snaps the laptop shut.

"Nope, sorry." Louis says smartly to the now closed laptop as he unravels himself from his boyfriend and lays on his back underneath him.

"Mmmm" Harry moans in agreement with a smile on his lips as he bends his neck down to kiss Louis tenderly, gingerly lowering himself half onto the bed, half onto Louis.

"It's just you and I baby, just you and I" Louis whipsers in Harry's ear as he wraps a hand around the back of his neck.

But Harry doesn't hear...he's already half asleep, dreaming of the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
